The field of the invention is cages and the invention relates more particularly to cages for cold blooded creatures such as reptiles, amphibians, tortoises and arachnids. A problem with maintaining such cold blooded creatures in captivity is that they are typically maintained in a room which is not open to the sunlight. While such snakes and the like are capable of staying alive at low temperatures, they become very lethargic and for such businesses as a pet store, it is preferable that the snakes and other cold blooded creatures be alert while they are maintained in a cage.
While animal enclosures have commonly been made of plastics, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,153, it is not believed that cages have been fabricated from an insulative material and more particularly, from a foamed polymeric material. By essentially eliminating the loss of heat through the walls of the cage, a small light bulb is capable of maintaining a reptile cage at a temperature comfortable for the reptile even if the surrounding temperature is below that of a comfortable level.